


Precious Photos

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the long-distance DC/Pawnee months, Leslie and Ben have some Skype sex. Ben is still at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Also, with Blade Runner references. So like, if you haven't seen that, you should watch it sometime. 
> 
> Bonus points if you've got a sexy nerd by your side. ;-)

It’s not that he completely loses track of time, it’s more that Ben just isn’t paying enough attention and manages to get a little lost in all of the polling numbers and talking points. So when nine PM rolls around and he’s still at the office, he and Leslie start their Skype date like that, with her at home and him…not.

“I’m really sorry,” he starts, when she’s up on his desktop screen.

Leslie is very obviously in her living room and on her couch and Ben hears the familiar beginnings of _Spaceballs_ coming from her TV. But then she must hit the pause button, because everything’s quiet.

“Ben. You’re still at–”

He raises his hands apologetically. “Yeah. I know. Sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“But I made popcorn. And it’s even your movie tonight!” She tells him with equal measure of disappointment and indignation.

He does feel bad. Ben really looks forward to their movie nights…so much. They have them at least once a week (sometimes more like two to three times) and they just lie in bed or sit on their respective sofas and either Skype or get on the phone while they watch the same movie, drink wine, and eat popcorn.

“You owe me, buddy,” Leslie tells him from his screen. She doesn’t really look mad or anything…just determined.

“I’m sorry?” He’s smiling a little, not quite sure where this is going.

“You heard me. Hold on a minute.”

Leslie disappears and Ben is left with a view of her couch cushions. And a bag of yarn. And a stapler.

“Oh, here. Look at this,” her voice interrupts quickly and then there’s an Eleanor Roosevelt biography propped up where Leslie just was.

Ben laughs.

Last time the movie was her choice–- _Fried Green Tomatoes_. He was going to go with _Blade Runner_ this evening, but he thought better of it. That’s probably one that they should do in person, so he can pause the screen and give Leslie his running commentary more easily.

Ben also knows that he’ll probably need to recite the dialogue right along with the characters in some places–-“Did you get your precious photos?”–-and that all just works better when he can cuddle her up tightly and make it harder for her to turn the TV off.

It’s only about five minutes until the former First Lady is replaced with his girlfriend. His girlfriend who is now wearing a sexy black bra and has a gauzy polka dot scarf wrapped around her neck.

“Um. What’s happening now?” He asks the question but Ben has a pretty good idea what Leslie has in mind.

He peers away from the screen and looks around his deserted office and out into the main areas through the glass. No one is still here and the cleaning crew has already been by tonight.

“What do you think is happening, you wiry and tempting political operative?”

“I think you’re half naked and in your living room and that I’m at work. Babe, give me like thirty minutes and I can…” He trails off as he watches Leslie stand up, undo her pants and tug them down and off.

She sits back down and grins at him. “Hi.”

“Hi. Nice starfish panties.”

Leslie smiles at him. “Thanks. They’re new.”

“So, um, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m at the office and I don’t think I can do this right now.”

“Uh-huh,” she says, pulling the scarf off slowly. Then she stands up again and slowly tugs her underwear down her hips and thighs and then all the way down.

Ben reaches forward and turns his small desk lamp to the lowest light setting.

What are the chances an intern (or ugh, April) would come back to work at 9:15 on a Friday night? Pretty slim, Ben thinks. And Jen is on the ground with Congressman Murray in Ohio.

And Leslie is currently naked from the waist down and watching him expectantly with a sexy little grin on her face. She teases her legs apart just a little and…

“Alright,” Ben says, undoing his belt. “Fine. Let’s do this.”

“Yay! I knew I could change your mind.”

“That’s because you’re not playing fair.”

“What? Me?”

When he looks back at the screen, Leslie has readjusted the laptop a bit and now he can see everything that is so very precious to him–-her beautiful face, her bra, and right where her thighs are spread and open. Good lord. So not fair.

And while the yarn and stapler is workable, Mrs. Roosevelt’s serious face is right there on the couch next to Leslie now in this wider-angled set up.

“Hey, um, honey? Could you maybe move Eleanor out of the shot, she just seems a little…judgemental?”

“Oh! Right. Got it.” The book gets tossed on the coffee table and safely out of view with an accompanying giggle. “But also, don’t forget that I still won because you’re getting your penis out.”

Ben snorts. She has a point. His dick is currently out and in his hand. At work. So they can masturbate in front of each other.

Right.

Ben is fully committed to the political life now, he thinks with a fair amount of amusement.

It doesn’t take long before he’s completely hard and turned on, especially not after she unclasps and shrugs her bra off and moves a hand up to pinch a nipple and he gets an even better view down below.

“Mmmmm, I think if I was there, I would get down on the floor and slide my mouth around that,” she tells him flirtily.

Ben gives her a smile as he brushes his thumb over the tip and then shudders. “Y-yeah but, god, maybe I would just bend you over my desk and fuck you from behind.”

Because he’s never thought about doing that before in his DC office. Or in her new City Council office.

He watches as Leslie’s eyes widen and she moans. Ben can almost feel her around him, as he imagines pushing inside balls deep and then making her gasp and moan with each thrust. Sliding his hand around her hip and down lower so that he can play with her clit while he fucks her.

“But Mr. Wyatt. I thought you asked me here to discuss my Poly Sci 201 paper.”

Ben doesn’t have the brain power to commit to a full-on professor role at the moment, but he manages to get out a few sentences about mid-term grades and extra credit and then he watches as she gasps and her hips start to rock against her hand, the one that’s working between her thighs.

Leslie coming in front of him (digitally or in person) is always a super sexy scene…one that usually pushes him over the edge to his own undoing, even without being able to feel her soft curves against him or feel her spasm around him where he’s buried inside.

When he comes, it’s powerful and amazing, but he tries to keep it a little quiet and discreet. Ben thinks he also managed to keep the mess to a minimum, but before he leaves he’ll do a thorough inspection just in case.

In the meantime, he does the best he can with a few tissues from the box on the edge of his desk.

“That was fun,” she tells him and now when he gives her his full attention again, he sees that Leslie has pulled her laptop closer and onto her lap and is looking at him contentedly with her gauzy scarf wrapped back around her neck and a big smile on her face.

Ben grins back as he zips up his pants.

It’s not the same as being there of course, not by a long shot, but this…even sneaky, forbidden, office Skype sex, makes him feel so close to her–just so connected and in sync even if they are hundreds of miles away. It makes him feel complete.

He figures he’ll always love work, but he’ll always love her more.

“Yeah. It was,” Ben agrees. “So, um, hey, give me like 45 minutes to clean up and grab a meatball sub on the way home. Then _Spaceballs,_ alright?”

“It’s a date,” she agrees.


End file.
